


The Light Music Club Goes To Chilis

by starrydelights



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, chilis is a good restaurant alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydelights/pseuds/starrydelights
Summary: School had already ended for the day. However, the day wasn’t over for the Light Music club. A few days ago, Rei promised the twins that he would take them to Chilis, and then forced Koga to come along with them.





	

School had already ended for the day. However, the day wasn’t over for the Light Music club. A few days ago, Rei promised the twins that he would take them to Chilis, and then forced Koga to come along with them.  
“Yuuta-kun, Yuuta-kun! We’re finally going to Chilis, like Dad told us we would!” Hinata tells his brother, while smiling.  
“You’re right, Aniki. I have been waiting for this day all week…” His brother replied.  
“Now now, you two seem to be quite excited, don’t you~?” Rei says, while walking towards them.  
“Of course we are! This is like…. A family outing! Don’t you think so, Yuuta-kun?” Hinata replied, as he recieved a nod of agreement from Yuta.  
“A family outing…. What a nice way to put it, Hinata-kun~” Rei replied, giving the twins a pat on their heads.  
Suddenly, a loud voice was heard.  
“Family outing? This shit isn’t even close to a family outing. I’m not even Rei’s husband or anythin’.” It was Koga, the last member of the Light Music club.  
“Oh Doggie, don’t ruin it for them, will you~?” Rei said, while patting Koga on the head.  
“Lay your hands off of me, vampire bastard! But sure, call it whatever you want.” Koga said.  
“Allright! Shall we go, then?” Hinata said, staring at Koga and Rei.  
“If we’re all ready, we shall go~” Rei happily says.

After walking for a while, they got to the closest Chilis, and grabbed a table. One of the waiters gave them their menus.  
“Dad, can I have some chicken crispers?” Yuta asked Rei.  
Rei got shocked at Yuta calling him dad, but he smiled and answered “Of course you can, my son~”  
Yuta smiled at that answer.  
“Hey, I want some chicken crispers too!” Hinata suddenly said.  
“You can have some too, Hinata~” Rei says, as he turns his head to Koga.  
“Doggie, what will you get?” He asks Koga.  
Koga shrugs. “I’ll probably just get some ribs, they look good.”  
“Going for meat, like always~”  
“You got any problem with that?”  
“Of course I don’t, no need to get angry at me~”

After a while, their orders came. Everything was going peacefully, until….  
“Hey, Aniki, look at what you did!” Yuta screams.  
“Eh? What happened, you two?” Koga says, as he looks up from his plate to see what happened. Rei also stops eating to see what happened.  
“Aniki dropped one of my chicken crispers to the floor! Now I only have 3….” Yuta says, while looking at the chicken crisper on the floor.  
“I’m sorry, Yuta-kun…. I’ll give you one of mine!” Hinata tells his brother.  
“That’s a good attidue, being able to apologize and make up for the things you do…” Rei says, while smiling.  
“I still won’t forget that you made MY chicken crisper fall down, though.” Yuta says, while glaring at Hinata.  
“Yuuta-kun, it’s just a chicken crisper… here, have mine!” Hinata replies, while putting one of his chicken crispers in Yuta’s plate.  
“…I forgive you, but you still made one chicken crisper go to waste, so hteres that.” Yuta says.  
“Oh jesus fucking christ, won’t you two just eat already? Soon enoughh someone will come and clean the floor, so it doesn’t matter.” Koga screams.  
“Doggie, lower your voice! Also, don’t scream at the kids~ We don’t want them to be scared, do we?” Rei tells Koga.  
“Kids? They aren’t our kids, we just took them out to eat…. Whatever, lets just fuckin’ eat already and stop arguing.” Koga replies, as he gets back to finishing his ribs.  
“Whatever you say, Doggie…..~” Rei says.  
And so, they finished eating. Koga and Rei split the bill, so it’s fair. After that, they took the twins home, and went to their homes.

**Author's Note:**

> what is this


End file.
